Dealing With It
by Fanpire109
Summary: Summary: Nick is having a hard time with his diabetes so Kevin helps him out. One-Shot


**Summary: Nick is having a hard time with his diabetes so Kevin helps him out.**

**One-Shot**

**Disclamier:don't own JB if i did I wouldn't be writing this I'd be hanign out with them. **

**A/N:I know pretty much Nothing about Diabetes. My Grandpa has it and I get tested for it every year but I still don't know that much about it so please don't think this is true. I'm gonna pretty much be making this up so plz level with me incase u know something about it thanks.**

Nick was still having trouble with his omnipod. His parents were both talking with some guy that was important,(Nick didn't know what he did) so he couldn't ask them for help.

Joe was asleep since he was still running a high fever because of his flu. Nick knew that Joe would help him if he asked but he didn't have the heart to wake his sick brother.

Kevin had brought Frankie to get ice cream. Just as Nick thought he'd have to tough it out on his own in walks Kevin and in sprints and yells Frankie. He obviously was on a sugar rush.

"Franklin Nathaniel stop running and be quiet. You're gonna hurt yourself or somebody else and even worse you might wake Joseph up," Kevin whisper yelled knowing how his little brother got when he was woken up especially if he was sick.

"Hey Nick J. You don't look too good. You getting what Joe has?" Kevin said feeling Nick forehead.

"NO!!. I can't get my omnipod on right," Nick said slapping Kevin's hand away.

"Sorry, just checking I don't want two sick little brothers," Kevin defended.

"It's okay, but can you please help me with this?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Kevin tried and it immediately went on.

"Thanks," Nick said already starting to feel better.

"Do you wanna talk about it. I can't remember the last time just you and me talked," Kevin stated.

"Yeah," Nick said happy.

He was actually thrilled now that Joe was sick becayse that meant that he got to talk to Kevin alone. Of course he loved Joe. But Joe always seemed to be better at getting attention than he was.

"So what's on your mind Nick J?" Kevin asked.

"I just still sometimes think that it isn't fair that lots of kids don't have to go through what I do. I try not to but on days like this I wonder what I did to deserve this. I thought I was a good kid, but obviously not," Nick said starting to tear up.

"Nick your awesome. God gave you diabetes because he knew that you would be strong enough to handle it. You've helped so many kids who are going through exactly what you are. God gives us what he knows we can handle and it makes us stronger." Kevin said hugging Nick.

"Thanks this helped," Nick said smiling.

Just then the two brothers heard Joe moving under them Joe sprinted from his bunk to the bathroom. They heard a sound that made their stomachs churn. Not long after Joe woozily walks out of the bathroom. Joe is stumbling from dizziness and not wearing his glasses. He climbs on to the bunk with Kevin and Nick and just about collapes in Kevin's lap.

"Feel bad," Joe mummbled.

Joe was really flushed and that scared Nick and made him feel guilty about being happy that Joe got sick. Nick placed his hand on Joe's forehead and Nick freaked at how hot it was.

"I'm gonna get a cold washrag and some tylenol to bring down his fever," Nick said starting to panic. He was afraid that Joe was getting seriously sick.

Nick got what he needed and as he climbed onto the bunk Kevin was taking a themometer out of a delerious Joe's mouth.

"What is it?" Nick asked placing the cold washcloth on Joe's forehead.

"104.7," Kevin said.

They made Joe take the tylenol and wash it down with water right before he feel asleep on Kevin.

"I guess we should move him so we can finish talking," Kevin said.

Nick was surprised by this. He always thought that Kevin cared more about Joe then him because Joe was his first baby brother

"No. Leave him I don't feel like dealing with his fit if you accidently wake him up," Nick said laughing.

"Ok. So how are things with Selena(INSPIRED BY THE RUMOR THAT THEY R I'M NOT SAYING IT'S TRUE)?" Kevin said with a cocked eyebrow.

"They're awesome she's so awesome." Nick said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds awesome," Kevin laughed.

The two conscious brothers laughed together at that. They talked for two hours about everything from how awesome Selena is to Kevin's crush on Pamela Anderson. (I MADE THIS UP)

"Nick you do know that you can always come to me. You don't have to wait until everything is so bottled up that you don't know what to do right?" Kevin asked suddenly getting serious.

"Yea, I know and I promise to start coming to you more,"Nick said.

"You can come to me too," Joe said from Kevin lap.

"Even though I have the brain and intension span of a three year old doesn't mean I am one. And why am I laying on Kevin's lap?" said a confused Joe.

"Thanks Joe and you're laying on Kevin because you practicly passed out right there because your fever was so high. Speaking of," Nick said and putting his hand on Joe's forehead.

"Good it feels cooler," Nick said relieved.

Kevin took Joe's temperature again and it was down to 102.1

All three brothers hugged and then Joe got back in his bunk to sleep so his body could rest and get rid of the bacteria in it making him sick and to let Kevin and Nick finally finish one of their first converations alone.

After hearing Joe's snores due to his stuffed up nose Kevin turned to Nick and asked, "So you saw that video of Miley and Mandy making fun of Selena and Demi?"

"Yep. I think it was uncalled for," Nick said looking at his hands.

"Why do you look like u feel guilty about it?" Kevin asked concerned.

"Because I feel like she made fun of them because of me. It hurt Demi's feelings to see someone whose suppose to be her friend make fun of her and her best friend like that," Nick said.

"You can't control what Miley does and says. All you can do is be the best boyfriend you can be to Selena," Kevin advised.

"Thanks Kev. You're the best big brother ever," Nick said hugging Kevin.

"Well. I do try," Kevin said laughing.

Nick then fgot into his bunk and picked up a book to read as Kevin went to find Frankie. Hopefully he hadn't busted through a wall yet.

After talking to Kevin Nick realized that just b/c his older brothers are closer in age with each other than he is doen't mean that he should let himself get left out.


End file.
